The Apology
by Aussie Panda
Summary: Brittany wants Santana to be happy and forgive her, so she makes it happen. Brittana. 'Sexy' spoilers. I do not own Glee. Rated Teen for swearing within song.


I haven't talked to Brittany or Artie in a week. Sure I've seen them. Brittany keeps sending me pleading and sometimes longing glances, while Artie just looks completely confused and worried.

Brittany may love me, but she hasn't shown it and she knows I need her to show me, to be with me. Brittany may not be the smartest cookie in the jar, but she understands me and that's what mattered. To someone who really doesn't know Brittany, she is very simple. She isn't very smart, but extremely sweet. In reality, she is complex. She understands people, especially me, better than anyone.

She's tried to call me. I haven't answered. I don't want to talk to her. I need time to get over her and maybe find someone else. Sam and I broke up because he saw how sad I've been. Apparently I'm not what he has been looking for in his life right now.

It was now time for Glee and everyone was filing in lazily. I saw Brittany whispering to Brad and nodding along with him. Brittany wasn't the only thing bringing me down lately. The comments the Glee club made about me have still been on my mind since I went crying to Brittany immediately after. The things they said were true. I am a bitch and I am loose. Now that I figured out that I'm a bitch because of Brittany, or rather my feelings for Brittany, I'm just sad.

"Okay guys, Brittany has something to sing for us, so lets give her our full attention. All right Brittany, go right ahead." Mr. Schue said. God he's aggravating.

"Wait, I don't now my rights and lefts Mr. Schue and I've never heard of the direction 'right ahead'." Brittany replied with a look saying "duh".

"Um, just sing your song Brittany." Schuester replied with a strained smile.

"Oh, okay. So this is for, well Santana. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Here it goes."

Then she started singing and her voice sounded absolutely angel-like.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around  
_

Brittany started twirling around and giving me her dopey smile. I gave her a faint smile in return.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!_

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same  


She knew what I was thinking about myself. She knew me. I love her so much.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me_

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that..? 

Artie gave me a nod when I gave him a questioning look. Few of the members of Glee understood what was happening. Puck did because he was a good friend of mine. Rachel, Quinn, and Sam also got it. Sam probably put everything together, Quinn because she knew me, and Rachel because she's Rachel Berry and makes it her job to know everything about everyone in Glee club.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're f*cking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me..._

Brittany stopped in front of me and pulled me up. I was crying again. I hate crying.

"Brit, what's going on?" I asked, hoping she would say she loves me again.

"You were sad, and I wanted to make you better, but I made you cry." She said back, pouting.

"I'm fine honey."

"I broke up with Artie, cause I want to be with you. I love you. You still love me, right? I haven't messed everything up, have I?" I was shocked. When I didn't reply, B started to freak out. "I have, haven't I? Oh, God, please San, you know I love you. We can have sweet lady kisses together."

"Oh, B, of course I love you. I'm so glad you love me. I was just a bit shocked. Come on, we have to prepare for tomorrows big reveal." Brittany started jumping up and down clapping.

"Wait San, can I have a kiss now?"

"Sure." It started out as a peck and turned pretty heated quickly. I finally pulled away. "Lets go B. We have lots of lost time to make up for."

The Glee club wasn't that fazed in the end. Brit and I are happily together, no one defies us, and Glee has been going well. Needless to say, I'm not as depressed anymore.

A/N: I know it's been done a lot recently, but I have wanted to do a fanfic with this song, which is "Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink, and do a fanfic for Brittana. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
